how it ends
by 59katie
Summary: After Alex is beaten in her office. The detective assigned to the case thinks Walker did it.


How it Ends by Katie 59

Chapter One

Texas Ranger Cordell Walker parked his truck in front of a extended stay motel on the outskirts of town. He got out of his truck and started to take his cell phone with him but decided instead to turn it off and left it in his truck. Walker then went to the office where he flashed his badge at the clek and then asked he showed him a picture " Have you seen this person here? What name did she sign in under?" The clerk replied " Yeah she's in unit 21 as Pearl Plankton but she's not in right now."  
" How do you know that?" Walker questioned the clerk who answered " Because Miss Plankton paid me $20. to watch her mutt for her while she runs a errand. She said that she would be back in a couple of hours." Walker said " I'll just wait here until Pearl gets back then." Not really caring the clerk replied " Suit yourself."  
Unrelenting pain echoed though her skull as Alex wondered to herself ' Is this how it ends? Couldn't things have been different?' Those were her last coherent thoughts as the nerve centers in her brain took over. As her brain began to shut down from the pain due to the blows that had been delivered to her head Alex slid onto the floor. After returning from her lunch break Kayla found her boss laying on the floor of her private office and quickly called for an ambulance along with the police and then called Ranger headquarters looking for Walker who was Alex's husband but he wasn't there and Jenna Renee the receptionist told her that Walker was away from his desk and that she didn't know when he would be back. Kayla then told the receptionist that Alex was being rushed to the hospital by ambulance. That she Kayla had just found a badly beaten Alex in her private office. After hearing that Jenna Renee said that she would call Walker on his cell phone and if that didn't work she would call everyone that she could think of to get in touch with him. That one way or the other Walker would be informed about his wife's condition.  
As Alex was being loaded onto the stretcher she moaned in pain and the police officer who was there by the name of Delany asked her " Ma'am can you tell me who did this to you?" Out of it because of the pain Alex whispered " Cordell John Walker, why?" Then she passed out as the paramedic told the officer " Listen she's out of it and may not know what she's saying. But for now we'd better get going so if you'll excuse us." Delany stepped aside and Alex was then removed from her private office by the paramedics.  
Delany wrote Walker's name down in his notebook as he questioned Kayla " Does the victim know a Cordell John Walker?" Kayla replied " Cordell Walker is Alex Cahill-Walker's husband. I've informed his office that Alex is being rushed to the hospital by ambulance." Officer Delany asked " Do you happen to know if Cordell Walker was in here recently?"  
" He was here when I went to lunch and that was thirty or forty minutes ago." Kayla answered Delany who then questioned her " What kind of man is Walker? Could he have done this?"  
" No way would Walker have done to this to his wife, no way." Kayla protested but something in her tone and manner that led Delany to question her further " Care to tell me what you're trying not to tell me? From the way you're acting he was fighting with her, wasn't he?"  
" It's not like that. Yes they were fighting but Walker would never lay a hand on her. He's a Captain in the Texas Rangers for goodness sake." Kayla answered. Delany didn't buy it as he said " Even Texas Rangers have been known to beat on their spouses. Now I want you to think carefully before you answer my questions. You could be helping a wife beater if you don't answer truthfully or you could by evading my questions make me that think that Walker gave his wife a brutal beating when he didn't. If you are trying to keep me from finding out that Walker did this to his wife you won't succeed. I will find out if he's the one who did this, it happens to be my job. If Walker didn't do this I need to know anything that you know about the Walkers in order to eliminate him as the suspect and concentrate of finding who did that to D. A. Cahill. Now what were they fighting about?"  
A reluctant Kayla replied " It's D.A. Cahill-Walker and Captain Walker was complaining about all the hours Alex has been working ever since she took over as D.A. and Alex told him that he was working a lot more than he should have been because he had promised to help her out and be home with their children more. I'm making it sound like it was worse than it actually was. Yes the Walkers have been known to have verbal disagreements but at the same time it was just verbal disagreements and never physical. If you don't believe me go and ask everyone that they work with. They will tell you the same thing. And that is that while both Walker and Alex have verbal disagreements the disagreements have never turned physical. And they will also tell you that both of the Walkers are as stubborn as they come."  
" I will talk to everyone that knew them but for now we are going to go wait in the outer office for the Crime Scene team to go over this place. As we're waiting there you are going to give me a list of people that worked with your boss on a daily basis." Delany informed Kayla who led the way into the outer office. As they passed the glass door Delany pointed out " The door doesn't say D.A. Cahill-Wallker, it just says D.A. Cahill. Do you know why that is? Was it because they were having marital trouble? Was one of them looking to divorce the other one?"  
" No they weren't having marital have five children so there's no way either one of them was thinking about getting a divorce. The maintence man did the door wrong and has yet to fix it, that's all." Kayla answered. She then prepared a list of people that Alex had worked with on a daily basis. The C.S.I. team arrived and went into Alex's private office. Shortly thereafter Trivette entered the outer office and asked " Kayla what's happened? Miss Renee said something about Alex being rushed to the hospital."  
Kayla replied " When I came back from my lunch break I found Alex laying on the floor and her head looked like someone had repeatedly struck her in it. There was blood all over the place. Ranger Trivette who would do something like that to her?" Trivette said " I don't know Kayla but you'd better believe that if it's the last thing that I do I will find the person responsible and make them pay. What hospital did they take her too?"  
" Methodist." Kayla said then introduced the two men. Delany asked " Ranger Trivette is it? Would you mind answering some questions about Captain Walker?" Trivette looked at Kayla who told him " Officer Delany said that he needs to know about Walker and Alex in order to find out who did this to Alex. Ranger Trivette can you stay here with him while C.S.I. team finishes going over Alex's private office? I want to go to the hospital to see if she's going to be okay. I'm so worried about her."  
" Why don't you have Swanson go with you? I know that Walker will want someone to be there to protect Alex after he goes home to their children." Trivette suggested to Kayla who left the office. Delany then said " Ranger Trivette tell me all about Walker and Alex and leave nothing out. Starting with, were they having marital problems?"

Chapter Two

Three hours later after being interviewed at length by Delany a upset Trivette went to the waiting room for the emergency trauma unit and asked the people gathered there " How is Alex? Has Walker told you anything yet?" Kayla looked at Rangers Cooke, Gage and Swanson before replying " We haven't heard from the doctors about Alex and Captain Walker hasn't arrived."  
" What do you mean Walker hasn't arrived yet? Where is he?" Trivette questioned them and Swanson answered this time " We don't know where Walker is at. I've called Jenna Renee at headquarters to see where he's at several times as has Gage, Cooke and Kayla. Each time one of has called Miss Renee told the caller that Walker isn't answering his cell phone or picking up when dispatch calls him and they've been calling him every half hour. We've been calling Walker every 15 or 20 minutes ourselves. Trivette maybe something happened to him. Do you think that we should put an A.P.B. out on him? It's not like him to be out of touch like this. I mean Walker always lets you or Miss Renee know if he's going to be out of touch for any length of time while he's on duty."  
" I'll see if Grear can do it quietly, if Walker is working on a case it could cause him trouble if the cops show up looking for him. Now in the meantime Officer Delany is going to be asking all of you about both Walker and Alex, tell him the truth." Trivette said to the others who nodded okay. Gage however asked " What about the time when Alex was carrying triplets and ended up with bruises on her? What should we tell Delany about that?"  
" Gage tell him what you know to be true not what you think happened then. Yes Walker was turned in by Dr. Wilson for what he said was Walker abusing a pregnant Alex but there were no charges brought, now were there? All of that is a matter of public record which Delany will find out about one way or the other. Right now though I have to see if Grear can have some of his officers discreetly look for Walker." Trivette answered them then left to call Grear. After Trivette explained the situation to him Grear agreed to have some officers quietly look for Walker.  
A short time later Captain Grear received a call from a squad car and was informed that Walker's truck was parked in the parking lot for an extended stay motel. When the police officer asked if Grear wanted him to go see what unit Walker was in Grear told him that he would take care of it himself and for the officer to resume his patrol. After making sure that it was indeed Walker's truck in the lot Grear went to the office where he questioned the clerk about Walker by asking him " Where is the owner of that grey dodge ram pickup truck parked out front at?"  
" As far as I know in unit 21 with Miss Plankton. Ranger Walker came in here looking for her and waited here until she returned. As soon as she got back from her errands and picked up her mutt that I was watching for her they went to her unit and haven't come out since then. That was a few hours ago." The clerk answered Grear who said " I think that I'll go pay them a visit. By the way down even think about calling them to warn them." The clerk muttered " Wouldn't dream of it."  
Grear went to unit 21 and pounded on the door until a female voice called " Hold your horses, I'm coming." A few minutes later Plankton answered the door wearing a skimpy robe and was using a towel to dry her hair. Grear asked her as he showed his badge " Where's Walker at?"  
" Walker, I don't know any Walker." Plankton stated but Grear bluntly replied " Listen I don't care what the two of you were just doing but I know for a fact that Walker has spent the last several hours in this unit with you. I have to talk with him and I have to do it now. Now either tell him that I'm here or step aside because I'm going to do what I came here to do."  
Plankton stepped aside without another word and as Grear entered the unit she told him " He's in the bedroom." Grear went into the bedroom where a shirtless Walker was sitting on the edge of the unmade bed and seemed to be putting his boots back on. Grear wasted no time as he stated " D.A. Cahill has been rushed to Methodist hospital by ambulance after being beaten in her office, several hours ago I might add. Since Ranger headquarters and your fellow Rangers were unable to get in touch with you Ranger Trivette asked me if some of my men would discreetly look for you." Grear then spun around and left the bedroom.  
Walker hurriedly put his shirt on then left the bedroom and went into the living room area where he ran into Plankton who questioned him " What's the hurry Dell?" Walker didn't answer her instead he got into his truck and flew to the hospital where he was directed to the waiting room for the emergency trauma unit. Once there he asked " What happened to Alex?"  
Trivette answered " No one knows, Kayla found Alex badly beaten in her private office after she returned from her lunch break. There's an officer by the name of Delany who's looking to talk to you about it." Walker questioned " Why would he want to talk to me about it? I wasn't there. If I had been there it wouldn't have happened."  
Kayla replied " Because he knows that you were arguing with Alex when I left to go to lunch and when I got back she was just laying there badly beaten about the head and there was so much blood. Captain Walker what happened after I left? You were supposed to be her last appointment of the day. After I came back from my lunch break we were going to catch up on some paperwork then quit early for a change."  
" Kayla why don't you head on home? If anything changes I'll call you." Trivette suggested to Alex's assistant but she responded " No. I have to stay here until they say that she's going to be okay, I have to."  
Ranger Swanson then said " Okay kiddo, how about you coming to the cafeteria with me and getting something to eat. Cooke and Gage do you want me to bring you something back?" Cooke answered for the pair " We'll just come with you."  
After they left Trivette asked Walker " Well did you finally turn your cell phone back on or get around to answering disptach when they called you yet again?" " Neither one Trivette. Grear informed me about Alex and don't bother to ask me where he found me at because I'm not going to tell you." Walker curtly answered his friend. Trivette just went and looked out of the window. Walker went to a pay phone and called his house to tell Betty the nanny what had happened and that he would be home as soon as he could. Betty assured him that the children would be fine.  
About a half an hour later the trauma nurse came in and took Walker aside to tell him " Mr. Walker your wife has a concussion. The kind of concussion that she suffered can cause swelling in the brain so we are going to admit her for observation. Also Mrs. Walker has numerous bruises on her face and mostly the left side of her skull. But there are a few on the right side of her head too. Right now she is resting as comfortably as she can given the extent of the beating that she endured. The doctor said that you could see her very briefly. If you'll follow me I'll take you to see her."  
Trivette asked " Alex will be okay, won't she?" The nurse replied " The doctor said that Mrs. Walker should make a full recovery if anything goes okay and there's no major swelling of the brain but that time would tell." Walker then said to him " When they come back tell them that Alex is going to be okay. Then tell them to go home." Trivette replied that he would so Walker went with the nurse.

Chapter Three

Walker entered the room and approached the bed where his wife was laying with her eyes closed. There were noticable bruises on her face and several places where there were bandages covering stitches. Walker picked up her hand as he vowed " I will find the person who did this to you Alex." Alex moaned in pain so Walker laid her hand back down. Pulling a chair close to the bed Walker asked as he sat down " Do you know who did this to you Alex?"  
With her eyes still closed Alex answered " Cordell John Walker, why?" Not knowing what she was talking about Wallker again questioned her " Alex can you tell me who did this to you?"  
" Who did what to me? Walker all I remember is you fighting with me. What happened to me? How did I end up here in so much pain? Walker it hurts so bad. Was I in a car wreck?" Alex replied. Walker then said to her " After Kayla returned from her lunch break she found you laying on your office floor after having been badly beaten. Alex are you telling me that you don't remember what happened?"  
" Please Cordell don't yell at me. My head hurts so much. And I just told you that the last thing I remember is you fighting with me about my job. After that everything is a blank until I woke up in a hospital bed." Alex answered her husband as she shielded her still closed eyes from the overhead light. Walker noticing this went to the overhead light switch and turned it off then resumed his seat besides the bed. A short time later the nurse came in and told him " Mrs. Walker needs some peace and quiet right now. You may be able to come back later and visit with her if Dr. S.B. Crabbe allows it. I'll go and ask Dr. Crabbe if you can visit with her later. In the meantime your fellow Rangers are still in the trauma waiting room. I think they want to talk to you."  
Walker went out into the trauma waiting room where Trivette was still there along with Swanson. Walker told them " Alex doesn't remember anything about the attack. If anything changes I'll call you later Trivette. Swanson what are you still doing here?" Swanson looked at Trivette who said " Swanson is here to protect Alex until Cooper gets here at midnight to spell her. Walker you can't stay here all night because of your children and nobody knows who did this to Alex or why so I made sure that she would have protection while she was here. We can't take the chance that whoever did this will try to finish the job. Swanson if you would please take up your post outside of D.A. Cahill-Walker's room."  
Swanson went and took up her post. Trivette then asked Walker " Okay what is going on here? Your wife is attacked in her office after the two of you fight and you're nowhere to be found. When you finally do show up you don't seem all that concerned about Alex's safety. So I'm going to ask you again, where did Grear find you at?"  
Delany who had just come from the nurses station did the answering " In a extended stay motel unit's bedroom with a Miss Plankton. Isn't that so Captain Walker?" Walker said " What's it to you?"  
" It's a lot to me. Your wife takes a brutal beating and the last person seen with her was you and you were overheard fighting with her. Then you can't be found by anyone forcing your fellow Rangers who are more concerned about your wife than you are into asking Captain Grear to have some of his officers look for you. And where do they find you at? With another woman in that woman's motel unit bedroom in what some would call a state of undress. I say that you have some explaining to do and I suggest that you start by admitting that you were the one who attacked D.A. Cahill." Delany answered. Walker growled " Her name is D.A. Cahill-Walker."  
Walker then began to walk away but Delany asked him " Was her name Cahill-Walker when you assaulted her when she was pregnant? Come now Walker we all know that Dr. Wilson turned you in back then for spousal abuse. Now why don't you save me some time and just admit that you snapped and beat your wife up yet again?" Walker didn't reply so Delany told him " Fine if you won't answer me I'll just go and talk to Cahill-Walker. I'm sure that after I'm done talking to her I'll be filing a report that you were the one who attacked her in her office earlier today."  
Walker stepped in front of Delany as he stated " You are not going to be talking to Alex tonight. She needs her rest." Delany answered " We'll see about that." He then walked around Walker and headed to Alex's room followed by Walker. Trivette quickly went to the nurses station and got the head nurse to follow him to Alex's room. When he got there Swanson was blocking Delany's way and telling him " I'm sorry but you can't go in there. Only medical personel are allowed in there right now."  
" Step aside before I arrest for for interfering with a police officer. I'm interviewing D.A. Cahill wether you and your fellow Rangers like it or not." Delany stated. The nurse informed him however " I'm sorry Officer Delany but Dr. S.B. Crabbe left strict instructions that his patient was not to be permitted visitors other than a brief visit from her husband. I just talked with him again and he stated that no one would be allowed into her room the rest of the day because the patient needs peace and quiet due to the concussion that she received. Now if you gentlemen would all please leave, that includes you Mr. Walker."  
Delany told Walker " I am going to make sure that the person who beat D.A. Cahill is arrested for the beating. I'm also going to make sure that she's safe from that person too. I'll go now but I promise you that by tomorrow morning my department will be the ones seeing to D.A. Cahill's safety while she's in the hospital." The next morning when Walker arrived at Alex's room there was a police officer standing there as was Sydney. She told Walker " I tried to stop Delany from talking to Alex but he had a court order stating that he was to be allowed to question her about the beating. He's in there now along with Dr. Crabbe." Walker went to enter the room but the police officer said " Delany told me that you weren't to be allowed to go in there." Walker ignored him and went to go into the room as the officer tried to stop him by grabbing his arm. Walker avoided the grab and entered the room to overhear Alex say " How many times do I have to tell you that I don't remember who attacked me?"  
Walker went to Delany and told him " I suggest that you leave this room right now, while you still can." Alex said as held out her hand for husband to take which he did " Walker I've been trying to tell him that I don't remember the attack but he just won't listen to me. Please make him leave." Delany tried again " D.A. Cahill I know about the other time you were beaten by him. Just tell me that Walker attacked you yesterday and I'll arrest him right now. For God's sake after he beat you Walker went to an extended stay motel where he was found in Pearl Plankton's unit by Captain Grear. Did Walker beat you because you objected to his having an affair with her?"  
Alex laid her head back on the pillows as she said " My husband did not attack me yesterday, nor is he having an affair with anyone. I do not remember who attacked me but I do know that it wasn't him. Now will you please leave? My head hurts so much that I starting to feel sick to my stomach." Still holding his wife's hand Walker sat down besides the bed on a chair. Delany was then ordered out of the room by Dr. Crabbe who said " Okay the interview is over. My patient needs her rest. Ranger Walker you can only visit for ten minutes then you too must leave. The best thing for my patient right now is peace and quiet."  
After they left Alex asked her husband " Pearl Plankton's motel room huh? What for this time?" Walker replied " You'll find out in due time lady. Right now though you are going to try and relax." Alex nodded okay. When the ten minutes were up Walker kissed his wife on her hand turned off the overhead light and left the hospital room.

Chapter Four

As soon as Walker sat down at his desk in his private office at Ranger headquarters the door opened. Trivette entered the office and closed the door behind himself. After taking a seat Trivette looked at Walker and asked him " Was Delany telling the truth when he said that you were found by Captain Grear in a extended stay motel unit bedroom? You know the unit that is currently being rented by one Miss Pearl Plankton?" Walker answered " Yes Trivette, Delany was telling the truth. No I won't tell you what I was doing there. Now are there any leads in the Cahill-Walker assault case?"  
" Does Alex know why you were there? Because I have to tell you Walker it looks bad for you to be found in a woman's motel unit after your wife is beaten up at her office after a fight with you. Furthermore Alex is not just another case. She happens to be your wife. Doesn't that matter to you at all?" Trivette questioned Walker who replied " Alex and only Alex will know why I was in Plankton's motel unit. Yes Trivette the fact that Alex is my wife matters to me, more than you'll ever know." Trivette then said " No we have no leads because Alex was alone in her office when the attack occured. Also the live video feed from the camera that's posted in the hallway outside of the D.A.'s office has already been routed to police headquarters, specifically Delany's office. Along with all of the last month's recordings. Meaning I couldn't watch it to see who entered the D.A.'s office yesterday after you left it. However my friend at the F.B.I. lab just might be able to hack into that system and see who all was in the hallway right before or right after Alex was attacked. Want him to do that? Off the record of course."  
" What about the hidden camera that takes a picture every time the door to the hallway is opened in the outer office? Was the feed from that sent to Delany too?" Walker questioned Trivette.  
" I didn't know about that one so that means that maybe Delany doesn't know about it either. Let me get in touch with Deputy Darren and see what if anything he knows about it then I'll let you know what I find out." Trivette replied then left Walker's office. After he had gone Walker called the receptionist to tell her that he wanted to see Rangers Gage, Cooper and Swanson as soon as they came back to the office. Jenna Renee said that she would do that but in the meantime she asked if she should send in an Officer Delany who said that he needed to talk to Walker in the privacy of Walker's office. Walker told her to send him in.  
Delany wasted no time in making it quite clear that he still thought Walker had beaten Alex at her office by saying to him " Walker both you and I know that you were the one who beat D.A. Cahill in her private office because she objected to your affair with Plankton. So to ask you again, are you going to admit that you beat her? Or am I going to have to spend a lot of time and effort building a case against you? Now before you answer me consider this, if you admit your guilt and save the taxpayers the cost of a trial the judge might go easy on you and sentence you to a country club prison instead of one where there will be a lot of people who you put there. So what is it going to be?"  
Walker stated " I did not attack D.A. Cahill-Walker in her office." Delany responded " I guess that I'm going to have to do this the hard way then. I would question Plankton about the two of you but she checked out of that motel right after Grear found you with her. So that means Captain Walker I will be interviewing all of your coworkers today, one by one. I will like them to come by police headquarters to be interviewed about what kind of relationship that the D.A. had with you. Now what time can I expect them there? I have the rest of the day free."  
" Delany if you want them to go to police headquarters go see Miss Renee and have her see when they are free to talk to you. Now I want you to tell me if you're bothering to even look at the video feed from the hallway outside of the D.A.'s office to see who was there right before or right after D.A. Cahill-Walker was attacked. Have you even done that yet?" Walker said to Delany who told him " Lucky for you the feed for that time frame is corrupted which means that I have no video evidence against you. But make no mistake about this Walker when I get proof against D. A. Cahill's attacker I will arrest the person for it. I will present such a solid case to the State's Attorney General that the attacker will be sent to prison for a very long time. Got that?"  
Walker stood up as he said " When I find the person who attacked my wife I will make them regret the day that they were born. Got that?" Standing up also Delany answered " Kind of hard for someone to make themselves regret the day that they were born. I'll be seeing you Walker."  
After he left Trivette came back in to ask Walker " What did Delany have to say? Other then he thinks you did it, that is?" Walker replied " Delany said that the video feed was corrupted and that he didn't have any video proof against me. He also wants to interview all of you at police headquarters."  
" Okay. I'll make arrangements for that then I'm going to go see Deputy Darren about that hidden camera. In the meantime if there's anything that I can do for either you or Alex please let me know. That is if it doesn't include babysitting because partner while I love my godchildren I'm not up to watching five hardheaded Walker children at the same time." Trivette told Walker who nodded okay so he left Walker's private office. Walker picked up the phone and called the hospital to check up on Alex but was told that Dr. Crabbe wanted to speak with him at the hospital as soon as possible so Walker told the nurse that he would be there shortly. Walker hurried to the hospital while wondering why the doctor hadn't spoken to him when he had been there just a short time ago.  
After being shown into the doctor's office Walker waited for Dr. Crabbe to show up. About ten minutes later Dr. Crabbe came in and said to Walker " Mr. Walker I'm afraid that your wife has had a setback and we need to keep her here for at least two more days to be on the safe side. Her dizzyness instead of easing up is getting worse so we need to find out why and once we find out why plan a course of treatment for her. It could be anything from an inner ear problem to possible brain swelling. Any questions?"  
" What about internal bleeding? Have you checked for that?' Walker questioned Dr. Crabbe who answered him " Yes we have and all of the tests came back negative. As has the ones for brain swelling. Also her blood pressure is up a little but for the moment it's not a cause for concern. My patient has been asking to see her children and I'm going to permit that. It could be that the slight rise in blood pressure is from her being worried about her children. When can you bring them by to see her?"  
Walker answered " I can bring them by around five. Now as to the security for D.A. Cahill-Walker, there will be a Texas Ranger stationed outside her door at all times." Dr. Crabbe replied " Along with a police officer. Yes I got that Captain Walker. See you at five then."

Chapter Five

A few hours later Trivette entered Wallker's private office along with Deputy Darren and Officer Delany. Before Walker could say anything Trivette said to him " Captain Walker as you know I asked Deputy Darren to access the hidden camera that takes a picture whenever anyone enters D.A. Cahill-Walker's outer office from the hallway. After being informed that he was able to access the camera I asked Officer Delany to meet us here so that he can see who entered D.A.'s Cahill-Walker's office after Kayla and you left it. Just give me a minute to set up this monitor so that Deputy Darren can show us all what he found." Trivette set up the monitor then asked the deputy " Darren if you could please show us what the hidden camera revealed when you accessed it?" Darren took out his electronic tablet and hooked it up to the monitor as he replied " I was able to pull up the pictures from 11 in the morning until when the ambulance attendants arrived to see to D.A. Cahill-Walker. I will show them to you in order. As you can see Captain Walker entered D. -Walker's outer office at 11:15 in the morning. Now the camera only takes pictures of people entering the outer office not leaving it so I can't tell you what time he left. The next picture taken was of this man who appears to be some sort of janitor and he entered the outer office at 11:36. Then after that Miss Kayla Swanson is shown entering the outer office at 11:49. The paramedics arrived at 12:03."  
Delany then asked " Captain Walker what time did you leave D.A. Cahill's office?" Walker answered " 11:30. And no I did not assault my wife. Trivette can you get me a list of the janitors who were on duty then? We need to see which one of them went into there and why. Alex doesn't allow them into the D.A.'s office when she's working on a case. So there shouldn't have been a janitor going into her office in the middle of the day."  
Trivette answered " I'll get started on that right away Walker. In the meantime maybe we should assign more security to Alex while she's in the hospital just in case whoever attacked Alex tries again." Delany broke in to say " You're not going through the list of janitors who were on duty without me Ranger Trivette. I need to know if one of them entered D.A. Cahill's office just as much as you do. As for adding more security the police department really doesn't have the manpower right now because of that turf war between several of the bigger street gangs."  
Darren then said " Okay gentlemen, here's how it is going to be. Trivette you Delany and I will go and see what janitors were on duty then and which one of them was assigned to clean D.A. Cahill-Walker's office. As for extra security the two people that are in place are going to have to be enough because we don't have any extra manpower either. Besides I doubt if the hospital will allow more security outside D. -Walker's door." Trivette and Delany knowing that they didn't have much of a choice in the matter agreed to Deputy Darren's plan and left Walker's private office.  
Walker was driving all his children to see their mother in her van to the hospital when his cell phone rang. Since he couldn't stop because of the traffic he let it go to voice mail. After they got out of Alex's van Angela asked her father " Dad are you going to see if you got a voice mail?" Walker replied as he held out his cell phone " Can you do that for me Angela? Right now I need to keep an eye on your brothers."  
Angela took the cell phone from her father and began to access the voice mail. As they were riding the elevator to the floor where Alex was on Angela said " Dad you got a voice mail from Uncle Jimmie and it says that there were no janitors assigned to D.A. Cahill-Walker's office then. It also says that they are on their way here to meet you." Exiting the elevator Walker told his daughter " Honey I want you to wait out here in the hallway with your siblings while I see if your mother can have visitors." Angela said that she would. The police officer who was on duty said to him " Captain Walker there's an orderly in there taking care of D.A. Cahill. Ranger Swanson is in there with them because she said that it was odd for a male orderly to take care of a female patient." Walker quickly entered the room to find Swanson laying on the floor undergoing spasms with taser wires still attached to her. Hearing the sounds of a struggle coming from the bathroom Walker went in to find his wife trying to fend off a man dressed in scrubs. Walker grabbed the man and after a quick fight knocked him out. Walker then cuffed the man and dragged him out to the hallway where he told the cop " Keep an eye on him until Delany and Trivette get here." Walker went back into his wife's room and pressed the call button for a nurse. After being put back in her bed by her husband Alex asked him " How is Swanson? I think she saved my life by coming into the room when she did. I woke up to him trying to smother me with a pillow. Swanson stopped him but he had a taser with him and he used it on her. I was able to get into the bathroom and fend him off for awhile. Who is he by the way?" Walker answered " I don't know but I'm about to find out."  
After the medical staff saw to both Swanson and Alex Walker went back out into the hallway where he told his children that they could go see their mother now. A still shaky Swanson asked him " Is D.A. Cahill-Walker okay?" Walker answered as he yanked the man in scrubs to his feet " D.A. Cahill-Walker is okay and it's going to stay that way. Take him to the waiting room and keep him there until I get there." Swanson led the man off. A short time later Trivette, Delany and Deputy Darren arrived and Trivette asked " Where's Swanson?" Walker replied " In the waiting room with a man who just tried to kill D.A. Cahill-Walker. I'm going there right now to question him." Walker headed to the waiting room followed by the other three.  
After she witnessed Delany telling the man his rights Swanson was sent back to her post. Walker then forcibly put the man against the wall pressed his arm across the man's throat as he snarled " Why did you try to kill D.A. Cahill-Walker? Start talking or stop breathing, your choice. I have all night and you're not going anywhere until I get an answer." The man replied " It was all her fault anyhow. If she had just refused the D.A.'s job like she should have I wouldn't had to make her unable to do it. I just wanted her to have to something wrong with her. You know like a little brain damage so that she would had to give up being the District Attorney. It's not like I tried to kill her both times either, she's still breathing. With her out of the picture my Ginger Bear would then have the D.A.'s job like he should have."  
Trivette questioned the man as Walker stepped back from him " Who is this Ginger Bear? And why do you think that person should have Alex's job? And furthermore what's your name?" The man stated " My name is Jay Vonde and my Ginger Bear is Pedro Bourbonne. Everyone knows that he should have been given the D.A.'s job after the death of Holland, not her."  
" Again what does who the D.A. is matter to you?" Trivette asked Vonde who replied as though the answer was very obvious " Come on you guys, Ginger Bear is my life partner. We've been together for two years now. I was just looking out for my mate as any of you guys would do when someone harmed your mate."  
Walker said to the others " Get him out of here." Delany recuffed Vonde and took him away. Deputy Darren took his leave. Trivette said to Walker " After I say hi to Alex I'll go back to Ranger headquarters and see if what Vonde told us is true." Walker returned to his wife's room. After they had visited with their mother Walker had the children say goodbye to their mother then told her who the man in scrubs was and why he attacked her. Alex said " This is really a crazy world sometimes but enough about that. Right now I would like a goodnight kiss from my husband. I need my rest because I'm going through a battery of tests tomorrow." Walker kissed his wife then told her that he was going to be there for the tests.

Chapter Six

The next day when Walker arrived at the hospital the head nurse told him that Dr. Crabbe wanted to see him in the staff lounge before they got started on Alex's battery of tests so Walker went to see the doctor. After they were seated in the staff lounge Dr. Crabbe said to Walker " Ranger Walker in light of the fact that Mrs. Walker's attacker was arrested at this hospital yesterday there seems to be no need for the further presence of a Texas Ranger and a police officer stationed outside the door to my patient's room. So if you would be good enough to have them reassigned?" Walker answered " I can't speak for the police department but the Texas Ranger is staying put until I make sure that D.A. Cahill-Walker's attacker was acting alone."  
Dr. Crabbe stated " We'll see about that. Speaking of D.A. Cahill-Walker I have to get started on the tests to see why she is still having bouts of dizzyness. If you'll excuse me." Walker stood up as he said " I'm going to be with my wife while she undergoes those tests."  
Alex underwent a battery of tests then was returned to her room where only Cooper was standing guard. He said " Captain Walker, D.A. Cahill-Walker, Officer Delany pulled the police protection for D.A. Cahill-Walker. Also Trivette would like you to get in touch with him as soon as possible Captain Walker." Alex then suggested " Walker why don't you go to Ranger headquarters to see what Trivette has to say? Dr. Crabbe said that he wouldn't have all of the test results back until later and that he needed to go over them before he could plan a treatment course."  
Walker agreed " Okay but if any changes you're to call me." Alex said that she would and Walker went to Ranger headquarters. Once he got there Trivette told him " Pedro Bourbonne is coming here to meet with me concerning Jay Vonde who's sticking to his story that he attacked Alex so that Bourbonne could get her job. Although Vonde is insisting that it was all his idea and that his Ginger Bear had nothing to do with it. Do you want to sit in on that meeting?" Walker said that he would. After Trivette, Walker and Bourbonne were seated in Walker's private office Trivette questioned him " Mr. Bourbonne do you have anything to say about Jay Vonde claiming that you are his life partner? That he attacked D.A. Cahill-Walker in her office so that you would now become the D.A.?" Bourbonne replied " We are not life partners. I don't know where he got such a crazy idea. As for him attacking D.A. Cahill-Walker so that I could then become the D.A., that's just plain crazy. I had nothing to do with it."  
" Exactly what kind of relationship do you have with Jay Vonde? It must have been a pretty serious one for him to have attacked the woman who ended up with the job that you thought you should have." Trivette asked Bourbonne who answered " Listen the relationship wasn't all that serious, at least on my part. I was just... you know but I must admit that Jay kept telling me that we were meant to be and that he would go after anyone who hurt me like a true mate would. I didn't agree with him when he would say stuff like that because it was starting to creep me out. Instead I would make a joke about it then distract him into doing what we were there to do. For god's sake I was just having sex with Jay not settling down with him. I can't be in a serious relationship with another guy if I want a future in politics."  
Walker then said " Are you still interested in taking my wife's job?" Bourbonne bitterly replied " If I was Vonde ruined any chances that I had of running for the D.A.'s job in the next election. I can see it now, everytime the press would comment on the race they would also point out that Vonde attacked her so that I could get the job. Now my best chance of a political future lies in another city where they haven't heard about what that fool did. I'm leaving town as soon as I tie things up here. I am however sorry that D. -Walker was attacked in her office but like I just said I had nothing to do with it."  
After Bourbonne left Walker's private office Trivette said " I think that perhaps Bourbonne had more of a hand in Alex's attack than what he's willing to admit to." walker replied " You and me both Trivette." Trivette added " We'll never prove it though because in his confession Vonde said that it was all his idea. The State Attorney General's Office said that they would push for a long prison term for Vonde. Not to change the subject but how did Alex's tests go?"  
" Dr. Crabbe is going to ler us know later. What's going on with the Sandra case?" Walker answered while changing the subject to Ranger business.  
Walker was in Alex's hospital room when Dr. Crabbe came in to tell her " Mrs. Walker the test results are back in and I've gone over them. From the cat scans we were able to eliminate internal bleeding or a hematoma as a cause of your dizzyness. The other tests that you took showed that you suffered a punctured eardrum in the attack. That and the concussion that you received can account for the dizzyness. Since we can't do anything further for you we will be releasing you just as soon as the paperwork is ready. Any questions?"  
Alex asked " Am I going to go deaf because of the punctured eardrum?" Dr. Crabbe said " You may have a gradual reduction in your ability to ear but you shouldn't lose your hearing altogether. A lot of people have punctured eardrums and they are still able to hear well enough to function in their jobs, you should be no different. The nurse will be by shortly with the paperwork." Walker went into the hallway and told Cooper that his assignment guarding Alex was over with then returned to the room where Alex was getting dressed. After she was dressed Alex said " I can't wait to get home to my babies. I've missed them so much." Walker semi teased " What about my lady? Did you miss me?"  
" I'll show you how much I missed you later on tonight in our bedroom. That is just as soon as we finish that fight we were having about the hours that Ive been working." Alex answered her husband.  
That night in their bedroom Alex started the discussion by asking " Walker why are you so upset about the hours than I'm currently working? I told you that it was going to be like that for awhile until I was able to straighten the mess out that I was handed when I took the job. Phil let a lot of things slide right before he was murdered. You promised me that you would be home earlier with our children until my work load eased and you haven't been." Walker answered " Alex I did promise you that I would be home earlier with our children but when leads come up I have to follow them."  
" Do you want me to quit my job? Because if you do say so now. I will do it if my working bothers you that much." Alex said to her husband who replied " No I don't want you to quit your job because it means as much to you as my job means to me. I would just like to see you at home a little more with the children, that's all."  
Alex promised " The work load is going to ease up soon, I promise. Now not to change the subject but what were you doing in Pearl Plankton's motel unit this time?" Walker retreived a wrapped package from the bottom of his closet and handed to his wife as he said " Getting this Christmas present for you." Alex took it and started to unwrap it as she told him " Christmas isn't until two days from now."  
" I know but this is something that I owe you." Walker said to his wife who finished unwrapping the present to reveal a large mixing bowl. As she turned it around in her hands to look it over Alex lovingly said " It looks just like my mother's bowl that was broken when you lent it to our neighbors. Thank you so much darling."  
Taking the bowl from her and placing it on his dresser Walker replied " How about you really showing me your thanks." After removing her clothes Alex pulled Walker to her as she responded " For the next several hours Cordell. Are you up to it?" He was up to it and then some. 


End file.
